1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to topical preparations which are applied to animals for treating skin disorders, such as skin infections, minute insect infestations and rashes. More particularly, the topical preparation of the present invention is used in treating mite infestation in living creatures such as cats, dogs and sheep.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, the substance malathion has been used for treating mite infestation in animals, such as cats, dogs and sheep. However, the malathion has not always been effective in the dosages in which it has been applied to the skin of animals. To enhance the effectiveness of malathion, larger concentrations of the malathion in a water solution have been applied to the skin of animals. To some extent, an increased dosage or concentration of malathion has resulted in a higher percentage of eradication of the mite infestation but not 100% eradication.
Although one can further increase the amount of malathion being used, there are certain limits on the amount of malathion that can be used, since malathion is a known carcinogenic agent. Also, too much malathion appears to cause a temporary dysfunction in the animal being treated.
In addition to mites, malathion has been used to kill the Mediterranean fruit fly.
Further, it has been known to use copper sulfate as an internal veterinary pharmaceutical. Examples of such internal veterinary pharmaceutical uses of copper sulfate are disclosed in the Knapp, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 3,422,182 and the Scroggs U.S. Pat. No. 3,489,385.
Also it has been stated in Chemical Abstract CA 67:90034 reporting on a 1967 article in a Russian publication directed to the compatibility of organophosphorus insecticides with fungicides, that the insecticidal properties of various elements including karbofos, which is equivalent to malathion, was decreased when used in a mixture with copper sulfate.
Further in Chemical Abstract CA 74:86808 reporting on a 1971 Czechoslovakian publication, it is stated that pesticide or fungicide solutions that were applied as films on plants or plant seeds, can be prepared by embedding the active substances such as malathion or copper sulfate (CuSO.sub.4) in solutions of hydrophilic synthetic polymers capable of swelling in water. However, there is no teaching in this Abstract that CuSO.sub.4 and malathion should be combined.
As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the present invention differs from the previously proposed use of malathion for treating skin disorders in animals such as mite infestation, by providing a solution of water, malathion and copper sulfate with the level of malathion being low enough to prevent temporary dysfunction of the animal and hopefully low enough so as not to be a cancer causing agent, and yet, having its effectiveness for killing mites or other insects, bacteria or surface viruses enhanced by the addition of the copper sulfate, and with the copper sulfate in the solution being at a level low enough so that it will not cause any burning to the skin of the animal and yet high enough to provide an enhanced effectiveness of the combination of malathion and copper sulfate in killing mites or other insects, bacteria or surface viruses infesting or infecting the skin of animals, such as cats, dogs or sheep.